I Love You
by TaliaLion234
Summary: Asahi accidentally lets it slip. AsaNoya
1. A Freudian Slip

**Hey Guys. Talia here. It's been awhile, huh? This probably should be Losing Lucy, but I've been struggling through some things, and I wasn't able to write. I'm back in the swing of things again, so here's a Haikyu! fic I needed to get off my chest.  
**

 **WARNINGS! Yaoi. BoyxBoy, AsaNoya pairing.**

 **As always, Haikyu! is not mine.**

 **For my best friend, Derp.**

"I love you"

Asahi froze. Did he just?

Shit.

He clamped his hand over his mouth, muffling apologies, and got up in a flash and was dashing away, leaving a stunned Nishinoya in his wake

"Shit shit shit" he huffed to himself, as he wa running. He messed up, and bad. Noya wasn't into him like that, Noya liked women, he liked Shimizu-san. And he just messed up majorly. Now he had lost Noya as a friend, he thought.

It was simple. He and Nishinoya were hanging out, enjoying the nice summer weather. The sun cast an etheral, warm glow on his short friend, and Asahi found his breath taken away. They were lying in the grass, shooting the breeze, joking, and laughing, and Asahi turned his head and watched Noya laugh, and...

Well... It just came out.

Not that he didn't mean it, God no, he loved the small boy since he caught sight of his smile, back when Asahi was a second year, and then-first-year Nishinoya had just joined the team.

At first he didn't know what to think of the short boy. Loud and rambunctious people didn't mix ell with his shy and timid nature. They tended to make fun of him, and Asahi desperately didn't want this one to do that. It's embarassing, for someone of his height and build, to hide behind Daichi and Suga.

But all Noya did was grin at him. And Asahi was breathless. In a good way.

It wasn't until he saw him actually play, though, that Asahi fell.

The intensity of Nishinoya's face, determination and focus. His graceful diving and tumbling. Noya played with every ounce of his being, put 110% into his play.

As he did everything, really. Nishinoya was a very black-and-white person, very passionate about everything. And it made poor Asahi fall even more in love.

Asahi, who after running from Noya, ran home, locked his door, and burriwed under his covers, shaking like a leaf. His cell phone sitting on his bedside table, vibrating nonstop. And yet he couldn't bring himself to look at it. He couldn't handle Nishinoya's rejection of him and his entire friendship. Noya probably hated him, probably thought he was gross for being gay.

He fell into a restless sleep, eventually turning off his phone so he wouldn't hear Noya's hate.


	2. 183 Texts and 16 Missed Calls

The next day, Asahi was a walking zombie. He hadn't slept well at all, and he was so nervous and scared he'd run into Noya.

"Asahi-san, are you okay?" Suga asked after class, walking over to Asahi's desk with a worried expression. All Asahi could do is flop down face first on hos desk, burying his head in his arms, and groan. "What happened?"

Asahi looked up at his friend, and his gentle, worried face, and flopped down again, mumbling into his arms.

"Noya must hate me."

"I'm sorry, Asahi, why would Nishinoya hate you? Aren't you guys best friends?" Suga asked.

Asahi looked up at Suga, and started crying. Suga held out a tissue for the taller boy, and he took it with a sheepish and sad smile.

"I messed up and probably ruined our friendship." Asahi said sadly. He stood up to collect his bag, and walked out of the classroom with Suga. "Suga-san, I don't think I'm going to practice. I'm sorry." He said looking down at his shoes.

"It's alright. I'll let Daichi know. But Asahi-" Suga started.

"Yeah?"

"Don't let your anxiety get in the way of your friendship. Talk to Noya soon, okay?"

Asahi sighed. "Easier said than done."

"Try for me, alright? And turn your phone on, please. If you had it on, you would have seen practice is cancelled due to repairs in the gym." Suga winked, and walked out.

Asahi made it home in one piece, nothing from his rambunctious friend. He unlocked his door, let himself in, and turned on his phone.

Oh.

183 texts and 16 missed calls. All but one from Nishinoya.

A group text from Daichi. "Hey guys, no practice tomorrow, they're doing repairs in the gym."

From Nishinoya Yuu:

"Asahi."

"Why'd you run away?"

"Please answer?"

"Please, I'm so confused."

"Azumane Asahi, please?"

"Don't say that and then run away."

"Please call me, Asahi"

"You didn't give me a chance to react!"

"I know you're wigging out right now. I'm not mad, I swear!"

"Well, maybe a little for not responding please Asahi!"

And it continued on and on. Noya beggin Asahi to reply or call him.

Asahi sighed, his eyes filling up with tears. God, surely Noya must hate him for that piece of crap move, confessing and then running away. Asahi sure hated himself.

He sat through dinner with his family, picking at his food listlessly, and drudged through his homework half-heartedly. He picked up his phone and sent a single text to Nishinoya.

"Sorry."


	3. I Love You

**YAAAYYY Happy Endings! If you don't think Noya would do this then you, my friend, should re-evaluate Nishinoya Yu.**

 **I sadly, don't own Haikyu!**

Asahi really needed to get some sleep, Suga thought when he saw the taller boy the following day. Really, he looked like death. He had dark circles under his eyes, and his eyes were bloodshot and crazed with sleep deprivation and anxiety. His hair was completely down, and messy, and he had the startings of worry lines on his face.

Suga laughed to himself. He looked quite odd today.

"What's so funny" Daichi asked as he materialized next to the Silver-haired boy. All Suga could do is point at Asahi, who was struggling to open his bokbag. "Oh. Oh my." Daichi said.

"Oh is right. I should talk to Tanaka and see how Nishinoya's doing." Suga replied with a smile. "If he's how I think he is, these two will be alright in no time" Suga winked, as he sauntered off in search of Tanaka.

Turns out, he didn't have to look very far, as Tanaka was looking for him. He came running up to Suga.

"Suga-san! I'm glad I found you!" Tanaka breathed.

"Is it about Asahi?" Suga asked.

Tanaka nodded. "Yeah he's been a wreck. Something about Asahi freaking out and not replying to Noya." Suga nodded in understanding. "Noya's been a wreck. He hasn't eaten really, or slept at all. He's been quiet and moody and distracted, and if something happened between Asahi and him, I want to find out what and if we can help"

"Asahi's been pretty much he same." Suga replied. "He really needs to talk to Noya and do it soon. Poor Noya's probably going mad with this all."

Tanaka nodded in agreement.

Tanaka and Suga didn't have to worry much longer. After class got out, he skipped practice, successfully avoiding Nishinoya again, and walked home. He took a different route than normal, one that was much longer than normal, and he used the walk to try and clear his head.

He deserves a response, Azumane, he thought to himself. Not a stupid cop-out text. At least talk to him. Maybe you can convince him you meant it as a friend? No, that's stupid, he knows. If you meant it as a friend you wouldn't avoid him.

Asahi groaned as he reached his front door, and banged his head against it in frustration. He unlocked the door and let himself in again. He dropped his stuff by the door and made his way to his room.

Ready to flop down on his bed and take a nap, he kicked open his door, stubbing his toe in the process. Cursing, he shut the door behind him, looked up and

Oh.

Nishinoya was sitting on his bed.

And trying not to laugh.

And failing at it.

Asahi backed up against his door, feeling for the doorknob.

Noya snapped his head up. "WAIT!" He shouted. He jumped up off the bed and ran toward Asahi, placing his hand on the door, preventing it from opening.

"H-h-how did you get in here?" Asahi stuttered.

"Oh I climbed in through your window." Noya replied, face flushing red. "I didn't know how else to get you to talk to me."

"I'm sorry!" Asahi cried, slinking down to the floor, head buried in his hands.

"Hey, hey, hey, big guy. Why are you sorry?" Noya was down by his side in a flash.

Asahi just groaned and mumbled into his hands.

Noya sighed and grabbed Asahi's hands and pulled them away from his face, and made him look at him in the eyes. Asahi's eyes quickly averted away.

"I just... I'm sorry! I'm such an awful friend! I ignored you for 3 days and all I could say was sorry and you must hate me so much and I'm sorry for what I said to you you don't have to be my friend anymore you must hate me cause I'm gross and gay ad you like girls and I knew that but I still said it and then I avoided you and god you must be so mad and angry and you must hate me so much." Asahi rambled, taking his arms back and hiding his face in them.

"Hey hey hey hey." Noya said in a gentle tone, unusual for him. He took Asahi's face in his hands and lifted it up. "I don't hate you, Asahi. I could never hate you. I was a little mad because you weren't answering me, but I was worried mostly. I don't hate you, and I absolutely don't want to stop being your friend because of it. You're not gross, and you're not gross for being gay. As for liking girls, yes that's true, but Asahi?" Asahi looked at him, wide-eyed and slightly fearful. "I also like boys. I'm bisexual. I like both."

Now Nishinoya looked nervous, and Asahi's heart stopped when Noya leaned in and pressed his lips to Asahi's. When he pulled away, Noya smiled softly. "Mostly, though, I love you, Asahi."

All Asahi could do is gape. His mouth and jaw wide open, his mind a million miles an hour.

Noya... kissed him? Loved him? He was trying to wrap his head around it, when he realized is lungs were burning and Noya was shouting his name. He gasped for air, realizing he had stopped breathing in shock. Noya was holding his hand, looking very concerned.

Asahi broke out into a huge smile, tears welling up in his eyes. "I love you, Yu."

"Yeah" Noya smiled, before leaning in close. "I love you too." he breathed on the other's lips, before kissing him.

When they broke apart, Noya yawned and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. Haven't slept much lately."

"Me neither" Asahi replied, embarrassed.

"Yeah, I can tell, you look like a wreck!" Noya teased, poking Asahi in the face.

"Rude." Asahi picked up the smaller boy, much to his protests, and carried him to the bed, where he wrapped his arms around Noya, holding him close. They fell bak onto the bed, laughing and cuddling. Noya wrapped his arms around Asahi's waist and pressed his face into his neck.

"I love you." He said, before drifting asleep.

Asahi kissed Noya's head before closing his eyes. "I love you, Yu."


End file.
